A Christmas Romance
by CourageousHeart
Summary: **KOUMI**This story is about the coupling of Izzy Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa. It begins on a gift exchange for Christmas, and Izzy is about to go to a new school and he and Mimi share a perfect moment, but will that moment shatter their lives forever? R
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Ok- Izzy is TALLER! Woos! Lol This is a Koumi Fic. Please don't flame me for the coupling I used, I make stories about many couples, and some I support more than others but I don't have a problem with writing about a certain couple.  
It was a cold night in late December; the wind blew millions of white, perfectly shaped snowflakes around effortlessly. A pair of light chestnut colored eyes gazed out, not looking at the sight, but for a certain boy.  
  
She soon saw a red, spiky haired boy in the flurry of snow and she grinned, jumping and running out to meet him, chilled by the freezing air. The boy looked up, his dark, almost black like eyes gazed at her and he smiled, "Mimi you're going to freeze to death without a coat" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
She giggled and leaned against him for warmth as they walked up the stairs to her house, "I know Kou, but I wanted to come meet you."  
  
"Well." He smiled, "I guess I can't be mad at you for wanting to see me"  
  
She giggled and opened the door to the house, pulling him into the warmth. There was a fire going in the large fireplace in the living room, the Christmas tree to the right corner, filled with thousands of gifts. Mimi chuckled as he removed his coat and shoes, placing them where he always did. She ran over to the living room, her cheeks a light rose color from being out in the cold and coming into her warm home. He strolled over, the gift he had gotten her in his hand. He sat beside her, putting the gift on the floor as she smiled, laying gently against him. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and held her close.  
  
"So Kou. what shall we do first?" She asked sweetly  
  
"Don't you want to open your gift?" He raised a brow, letting her go for just a moment to grasp the gift in his hand. He handed it to her and she smiled as he placed his arms back around her waist.  
  
"Lets open ours together" She got up and walking to the tree, pulling out a gift for him and handing it to him as she sat back down.  
  
"Thanks Mims." He smiled and kissed her cheek gently, causing her to blush even more than she already was. He always had that effect on her. There wasn't a moment she didn't blush around him.  
  
They opened their gifts together and Mimi's eyes opened wide at the sight of hers, "O..Oh Kou. its beautiful!" She squealed happily and looked at him, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back, his gift from her in his hands.  
  
"Mims how'd you know I wanted this?" He asked, gesturing to the infer-red cable she had gotten him.  
  
"Well.. I figured since you were going off to that school next semester, you'd want to keep in touch right? Plus" She giggled, "You told me"  
  
He smiled and set it down, "Thanks" He kissed her gently and took the necklace he had gotten her and placed it gently upon her neck, "You look beautiful."  
  
Mimi blushed, "I. I do?" She stammered slightly and he nodded.  
  
Izzy looked deep into her eyes, cupping her face gently in his hands as he kissed her gently. She felt her heart melt to his touch and she blushed. He pulled away, smiling at her gently, caressing her soft cheek.  
  
Mimi smiled and kissed him once more and he slowly laid her down on the couch.  
  
Authors Note: Yup this is a good place to stop. Check for part two! Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do not make profit from this story in any way. 


	2. Shattered Bliss

Authors Note: I had to skip the love part because well, I had to keep it clean; for the kiddie's sake at least. Anyways, I'm sorry this took me so long to write, I've been having a few problems lately, and I couldn't get in the mood to write the story. So after much waiting, here's the second chapter to A Christmas Romance.

            The fire had died down, and their bodies lay intertwined with each other on the sofa. Mimi slept softly against Koushiro, her head resting on his bare chest. He looked to her with a smile, gently reaching up and running his fingers through her silky locks which were a bit damp underneath from their recent event. Moving ever so slightly, he tilted his head and kissed her gently, her lips still tasting of sweetness that he was addicted to. 

            She stirred slightly to his kiss, smiling as she felt his lips. When he pulled away, her eyes were looking at him and she hugged him gently, "I love you Koushiro…" She said softly.

            He gazed into her eyes and pulled her closer, "I love you too Mimi."

            She leaned up, kissing his lips gently, repositioning herself so her body rested on top of his and he kissed her back, holding her closely by her hips.

            The clock chimed midnight and Mimi pulled away with a frown. Izzy looked to the clock sadly, "Time is so evil."

            She giggled at his comment and nodded as she slowly got up, getting their clothing as they both got dressed. She knew he had to be home at 12:30, and it was a 25 minute walk from her house to his.

            He pulled her close one last time before he had to leave, kissing her addicting lips and holding her close. A faint pink color crept over her cheeks as he did so, and she kissed him in return before he pulled away, "Love you Mims. Want me to call you when I get home?"

            She nodded, "Of course." 

            "Okay." He smiled, opening the door, "Bye Mimi" He waved, closing the door behind him.        

            When he left, she quickly ran over to the window and watched his figure retreating into the white flurry of snow outside. She bit her lower lip, hoping he would get home alright. She turned away after he had faded, and walked over, sitting on the couch and covering up with a blanket, staring at the dying fire and waiting to hear the phone ring. The silence in the house was irritating and it also made her a bit paranoid. She hated being alone in her home. She wished Izzy could have stayed, but she knew he had to leave early the morning to go for orientation at the college. She stared into the fire, thinking about him, and she knew her cheeks were getting red. She often wondered why he ever wanted to be with her. She knew she wasn't the smartest girl in the world, and she certainly didn't have a whole lot in common with him, but he did love her. 

            The phone rang and she blinked, looking up at the clock, it was 12:25, and she figured he must have run some of the way. She reached over and picked up the phone, instantly cradling it close to her ear, "Kou?" She asked sweetly.

            The voice on the other line was that of Izzy's adoptive mother's, only it sounded cracked and very upset, "Mimi this is Mrs. Izumi."

            "Hi Mrs. Izumi, Izzy left a while ago, he should be home soon."

            The voice on the other line suddenly broke down and began sobbing, and panic hit Mimi. She knew something wasn't right and something had gone terribly wrong. His mother began to tell her that Izzy was being taken to the hospital after he was attacked by someone outside their home. The necklace Izzy had given her suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and Mimi felt herself fall to the couch, tears welling up in her eyes, "Wha...what?" She stammered, unable to believe what his mother had just told her.

            His mom said that they were heading over to the hospital and all the voice heard was a click. Mimi had already begun to put her warm pink coat on over her pink dress and put on her pink boots. After she was ready, she grabbed her pink kitty hat and ran out the door as she put it on.

            As she ran, her feet began to feel like they had cement blocks on them instead of her lightweight boots. She felt like she wasn't getting there fast enough. Tears blinded her eyes and she felt like somehow, this was her fault. She shouldn't have let him go.


End file.
